Seis años después One short
by staraky
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde el final del fic Me fui. La detective Kate Beckett, se enfrenta a una sorprendente llamada. Espero que os guste. Se puede leer independientemente de Me fui. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis se admiten críticas.


**Es un short, una pequeña tontería que se me ha ocurrido paseando por Madrid. Es más o menos seis años después del final de Me fui, fic que escribí hace unos meses.**

* * *

Sentada en su escritorio rellenaba el informe del caso que terminaban de cerrar, el sonido de su teléfono móvil le sacó por unos segundos de aquel trabajo que tanto odiaba.

-Beckett – respondió como en ella era característico.

Lo que la voz al otro lado le contó hizo que se pusiera en pie de inmediato, tomase su cazadora y se dirigiera hacia el ascensor.

Sus compañeros la miraron intrigados – Tengo que salir, intentaré regresar cuanto antes- fue lo único que les dijo haciendo que se quedasen con la intriga.

Conducía por las calles de NY, tenía que reconocer que la llamada le había puesto nerviosa, o mejor dicho intranquila. Nunca la habían tenido que llamar, era la primera vez que aquello sucedía en seis años.

Aparcó frente al edificio en uno de los pocos huecos que había en aquella calla.

Atravesó las puertas – Identificación – le dijo el hombre de seguridad nada más entrar, ella mostró su carnet y pasó sin ningún problema. Tenía que reconocer que aquella seguridad al principio le pareció excesiva pero con el paso de los años, y sobre todo tras los acontecimientos le había terminado pareciendo un acierto.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, recorrió el pasillo justo cuando llegaba a la puerta que buscaba le vio venir por aquel mismo pasillo.

-Alex, cariño – el niño se soltó de la mano de quien le llevaba y corrió hacia su madre- ¿qué ha pasado?- Alex escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre, Kate levantó su cabecita comprobando como su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas, como su nariz estaba inflamada, se fijó en los rastros de sangre que manchaban la camiseta del pequeño- Cariño ¿qué ha pasado? – él tan solo agachó la cabeza clavando su mirada en el suelo.

-Detective Beckett – una voz masculina hizo que se incorporara y girara hacia el lugar de donde provenía la misma- Me alegro que haya podido venir tan pronto. Pase, y hablemos en el despacho.

Kate se giró para mirar a su hijo.

-No te preocupes, me quedo con él hasta que terminéis – tomó de la mano al pequeño y se acercaron a uno de los bancos.

-Te quedas con la tía Jenny – Kate retiró el pelo de la frente de su hijo, dejando un tierno beso allí.

La detective entró en el despacho seguida del director.

-Siento haber tenido que llamarla, pero tras lo sucedido era necesario.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kate algo nerviosa por el estado de su hijo.

-Alexander ha golpeado a otro alumno, sus padres se lo han llevado, le han tenido que dar varios puntos de sutura – Kate le miraba sorprendida.

-Eso no es posible, Alex nunca haría eso.

-Ya, eso mismo he pensado yo cuando he sido avisado. Pero tras preguntar a los niños, Alex ha confirmado que había sido él quien empezó la pelea.

-Directo Martins, conozco a mi hijo, él nunca haría algo así – Kate no entendía como su hijo podía haber golpeado a un compañero.

-Siento tener que contradecirla, sí lo ha hecho. Los padres del otro niño han aceptado no poner una denuncia a cambio de que Alexander sea expulsado del centro – Kate le miró sorprendida- Lamentándolo mucho Alex debe abandonar el centro, me he puesto en contacto con un amigo que es director de otro colegio y no tiene problema en aceptar a Alex como alumno.

-Debe estar de broma, por dios es la primera vez en casi seis años que mi hijo se mete en problemas – La vena de la frente de Kate comenzaba a hincharse, síntoma inequívoco de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos consentir violencia en este colegio, Alex no sólo ha golpeado a un compañero si no que luego le ha tirado por las escaleras – Kate se encogió al escuchar aquello- el niño ha sufrido la rotura de un brazo y le han tenido que dar varios puntos de sutura. Como ve no ha sido un berrinche sin más. Me extraña ese comportamiento en su hijo, pero no he logrado que me diga nada.

-Lo entiendo, quisiera poder disculparme ante los padres del otro niño.

-No creo que ahora mismo sea conveniente, pero yo les transmitiré sus disculpas – ambos se pusieron en pie- Detective, lo siento muchísimo, Alex es muy querido en este colegio, pero…

-Ya, tiene que dar ejemplo con alguien – Kate salió de aquel despacho, se acercó hasta el banco dónde esperaban Alex y Jenny.

-No ha dicho nada – le dijo Jenny.

-Gracias, Alex despídete de la tía Jen y vamos a casa – Kate miraba a su hijo preguntándose qué podría haber pasado para que reaccionase de aquella forma.

-¿Nos vemos el sábado? – preguntó Jen tras besar al pequeño.

-Claro, no faltaremos al cumpleaños de Sara. Hazme un favor, llama a Kevin y dile que no podré regresar a la comisaría.

-No te preocupes, y Kate – la detective la miró- no sé qué ha pasado, pero algo ha tenido que suceder para que Alex haya actuado de esa forma.

-Lo sé Jen – Kate comenzó a caminar llevando de la mano a su hijo.

Ambos montaron en el coche de la detective, Alex en su silla en el asiento trasero, mientras Kate ponía rumbo a casa miraba por el retrovisor a su hijo éste tenía la cabeza girada mirando hacia la calle a través del cristal de la ventanilla.

-Cariño, ¿me lo cuentas? – Alex giró la cabeza mirando hacia su madre unos segundos para volver a perder la mirada a través de la ventanilla.

Kate llevó el coche hasta el garaje, aquel día no volvería a usarlo, abrió la puerta trasera y Alex bajó tras soltarse de su silla.

Fueron en silencio hasta la entrada del loft, Kate abrió y Alex entró corriendo, subió las escaleras y Kate pudo escuchar como cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Suspiró, dejó la cazadora y el bolso en el perchero de la entrada e hizo el mismo recorrido que su hijo, volvió a tomar aire antes de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación. Alex estaba tumbado sobre la cama, su cara estaba tapada por un peluche, su preferido, Yoda, Kate sonrió era tan parecido a su padre.

Se acercó hasta sentarse en aquella cama – Alex, me tienes que contar qué ha sucedido – dijo acariciando la pierna del niño.

Alex aparató la mano de su madre y se giró hasta quedarse de espaldas a ella- Está bien, estaré abajo cuando quieras hablar- Kate conocía de sobra que no había nada que hacer cuando su hijo se negaba a hablar, lo único que quedaba era darle su espacio y cuando estuviera preparado se lo contaría.

Sabía que Alex ahora mismo debía estar roto por dentro, pero no podía ayudarlo porque él se negaba, bajó hasta la planta inferior cargada con el dolor que sentía por ver a su hijo así.

Empezó a cocinar, aquello siempre lograba relajarla, la puerta del loft se abrió.

-El próximo día, pago yo la comida.

-Eso ya lo veremos querida.

Aquellas voces hicieron que se girase – Kate ¿qué haces a estas horas en casa?

-Hola Martha, Alexis, pues he tenido que salir antes me llamaron del colegio de Alex – se acercó hasta ambas mujeres limpiándose las manos con un paño.

-¿Está bien, se ha puesto enfermo? – preguntaron ambas a un tiempo.

-No, no está enfermo. Por lo visto ha comenzado una pelea, ha tirado por las escaleras a un compañero – ambas mujeres la miraban sin creerse lo que escuchaban.

-Pero eso es imposible, Alex es muy tranquilo – dijo Alexis.

-¿Estás segura que ha sido él? – Preguntó Martha obteniendo el asentimiento por parte de Kate- ¿y qué ha dicho mi nieto?

-Nada, se niega a hablar, está en su habitación, he intentado que me lo cuente pero no hay forma. Le han expulsado definitivamente.

-Querida, no puedes culpar a tu hijo de callarse – Kate miró a Martha sin entender- En eso ha salido tanto a ti como a Richard. Hablará cuando se sienta preparado.

-Ya, si sé que tienes razón, es igual que nosotros – su rostro se ensombreció- pero me duele verle sufrir por no ser capaz de hablar.

El tiempo fue pasando, demasiado lento para el gusto de Kate y Alex continuaba sin aparecer, los nervios de la detective iban en aumento.

-Kate, ¿quieres que suba y pruebe yo? – le preguntó Alexis viendo la angustia de la detective.

-¿Lo intentarías?

-Claro, voy a ver si logro sacar algo de ese cabezota – Lex se dirigió al piso superior.

-Seguro que Castle sabría como logar que Alex se abriera.

-Querida, estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Alex es el niño más cariñoso, buenos, dulce, educado que jamás vi. Y eso, es gracias a ti – Martha acercó a la detective abrazándola.

-Aun no me acostumbro a su ausencia, hace más de seis años de su muerte y sigo echándole de menos cada día. Y Alex es tan parecido a él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su manera de mirarme.

-Lo sé querida, lo sé.

-Dice que ahora baja – dijo Alexis sentándose junto a ellas- y te lo contará – Kate respiró tranquila al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Unos minutos después apareció Alex, se acercó hasta ellas con la cabeza agachada, estaba nervioso porque al levantar la cabeza se podía ver como se mordía el labio inferior.

-Ese gesto es tuyo querida – le susurró Martha a la detective.

-Perdón mamá- fue lo primero que dijo el pequeño- seguro que te has asustado al recibir la llamada, lo siento mucho – Kate le miró no podía negar que su padre era Castle, el pequeño tenía una gran facilidad para las palabras- Lo siento además porque te he decepcionado – una lágrima comenzó a caer por el rostro del niño. Aquella frase hizo que el corazón de Kate se encogiese de la misma forma que lo hizo el de Lex y Martha- Sé que la violencia nunca es una opción, pero es que Mick se estaba pasando.

Alex comenzó a pasear por el salón mientras continuaba su relato.

-Se empezó a meter con Susan desde el mismo día que llegó al colegio, que si su ropa era vieja, que si olía mal, que si no tenía dinero para comprar un bollo en el recreo. Eso está mal mamá – se giró hacia ellas- nadie debe reírse de las personas porque estas no tengan su mismo dinero. Y hoy ya no pude más, le escupió en la comida diciendo que total no notaría la diferencia. Así que le golpee – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cariño, no debiste pégalo, debiste contárselo a la tía Jenny- Kate en el fondo estaba orgullosa de su hijo. No porque hubiera golpeado a su compañero, si no por los valores que tenía sobre lo que era o no justo.

-Ya, pero es que – Alex guardó un momento de silencio, Kate sabía que ahora mismo estaba teniendo una lucha interna- cuando se puso en pie, se acercó a mí y me dijo que, qué se podía esperar de un hijo sin padre – Kate sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

-Cariño, papá no se fue porque él quisiera – Kate se rompió en ese instante no pudiendo continuar hablando.

-Alex, papá se marchó al cielo porque intentó ayudar a una persona. Él nunca se habría ido por propia voluntad, te quería con locura desde antes de que nacieras – Alexis se encontraba de rodillas delante de su hermano.

-Lo sé. Papá entró a comprar helado y un malo estaba haciendo daño al señor de la tienda y él trato de ayudar, y el malo le disparó – las mujeres le miraron- Sé que él no quiso irse, y sé que me quería, ese no es el punto – Kate dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquella palabra en boca de su hijo, tenía que reconocer que también era muy parecido a ella- El punto es que Mick se rió de su muerte, nadie puede reírse de eso y mucho menos alguien que no es más que escoria, y así lo demuestra en su trato a las personas. Mi papá dio su vida por ayudar a otra persona, y eso no es algo de lo que haya que reírse. Yo estoy orgulloso de mi papá.

Kate se abrazó a su pequeño- Estoy orgullosa de ti- Alex la miró – Pero no está bien lo que has hecho, estás castigado sin leer durante una semana – Alex la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, Kate sabía que aquel era el peor castigo que le podía poner a su hijo.

-Pero mami, ¿una semana no es mucho? – dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No me pongas esa cara, que esta vez no va a surtir efecto. Una semana. Cariño, lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

-Ya, está bien una semana.

-Además hay que empezar a buscar colegio nuevo, no vas a volver al otro.

-Bien, no me gustaban los niños estúpidos que allí había. Lo sentiré porque no veré cada día a la tía Jen y a Sara.

Unas horas después el loft se encontraba en silencio, tras la cena Alexis se había ido a su casa, Martha había salido con sus amigos, y Alex dormía en su cama.

Kate estaba sentada en el antiguo despacho de Castle, tenía entre sus manos una de las últimas fotos que se habían hecho.

-Estarías orgulloso de él. Es un defensor de los débiles, siempre dispuesto a ayudar al que lo necesite. Te sigo echando tanto de menos – pasaba sus dedos por aquella foto- Seis años y ya ha recibido su primera expulsión, sólo espero que en eso no salga a ti – su rostro dibujó una sonrisa- Te amo, escritor- acercó sus labios a la foto y dejó un beso sobre el rostro de él.

FIN


End file.
